percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebellion: Ch. 1
Chapter 1: In Hiding There was a loud snap in the Underworld, and suddenly Zeus, Lord of the Skies, was there. Cold air rushed across the water, churning up the black River Styx. Flaming braziers of green fire floated silentley along the shore, the only noise in the night being the chirping of the skeleton birds. The large black trees loomed over the brown Fields of Asphodel, and a signle brigh white light came from a giant towering building in the distance. The Palace of Hades was the last palace the Olympians had. They had been forced from Olympus by that wretched Torrin Wood. Zeus grumbled to himself, sweeping his long white toag to his side. He carressed his scraggly beard, moving forward through the shades and grass. They had been forced into hiding, and the only place left was here- the Underworld. He'd despised the idea, but it was their last hope... The stygian black doors of the palace flung open as Zeus arrived, storming into the marble floored palace. The tile below his feet was cracked and veined, deforming his shadow in the light of the flaming torches. Entering the Hall of the Dead, Zeus was greeted by his brothers, sisters, and a few children- children he had never met before... There were three of them. They sat together, beneath the feet of the gods. One was a girl, her hair flowing down her back in dark, black waves. Her eyes were the greenish color of the ocean, and she was wearing a dazzling, pearl necklace. Wrapped around her chest and from her waist to her knees were turqoise pieces of cloth. A bronze trident lay across her shoulder, gripped at the end inside of her hand. The other child was a boy, about the same age as the girl. His hair was dark and shaggy, hanging over his eyes which were a deep, dark black. His expression was grimm, and his body was clothed in a black hoody and ripped, bloody jeans. A long dark prong-like pitchfork rested in his hand, greek fire licking off the tips. The last boy, however much he might not want to, was recognizable on eye contact. He looked just like a young version of Zeus. Instead of white hair, he had curly, brown hair and sparkling white eyes with blue specks of color. He was dressed in a white robe with jeans. His hair was covered by a hood and in his hands was a crackling blue lightning bolt. Zeus was snapped out of the reverie as Hades stood. His brother, ruler of this realm, was not happy at all. A burning fury was obvious in his eyes, and his face was scarred and burned from the encounter with Torrin. "Brother," he said as Zeus entered the hall. Poseidon rose as well, followed by Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. "Who are these...people?" Zeus asked, staring in the teenagers' direction. "With all do respect Lord Zeus..." the boy with the lightning bolt scowled,"Don't be stupid." "Cyril!" Hera hissed, turning towards the boy. "It is quite alright, Hera," Zeus said in a soft voice...then suddenly he was upon the boy, a crackling, electric hand around his throat. "So long as the boy watches his tone." Zeus realeased him, and Cyril fell to the ground, rubbing his throat. "Many pardons," he spat, "Lord Zeus..." "Let us see what we have here," Zeus continued, nodding at the children. "Cyril Pedone, son of Zeus. Dawn Rinaldi, daughter of Poseidon. And Maxwell Knight, son of Hades. What are the three most dangerous children of the gods doing in the same room, together, in hell?" Zeus turned to his brother, scowling fiercly. "Our children, brother," Poesidon said instead, "are here to help. They despise the Woods as much as you do. They want them dead as much as you- as much as ALL of us do. So they are here to help." "No offense, brothers," Zeus chuckled. "But three of our children can not even touch Torrin Wood." "Yes," Hades grinned, his rotten teeth sharp as daggers. "But millions of them can." Zeus raised his eye brows. "Millions?" "The Woods are the enemies of demigods everywhere. It wont be that hard for us to recruit for this...cause," Max smiled. "I see." Zeus turned to Hera and his sisters. "And what are we to do if while our children die for us?" "You're so negative," Demeter grumbled. "We are to wait-" Hera said. "Like cowards?" "Like gods," Hera groaned. "We will hide in the Underworld, reagaining our strength. We will gain the aid of the demons and monsters here...and when the time is right...we will strike.." "Torrin has the Titan Mist," Zeus scoffed. "It is our one true weakness." "Ah," Hestia said, moving forward like a flickering fire. "But we have something more powerful than Titan Mist." "And that is?" Hades moved forward now, his shadowy cloak swaying and evaporating around his feet. "We have this." Raising his hand, a white mist spiraled out of it. "Olympian Mist." Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Terra Category:The Rebellion Category:Chapter Page